Conventionally, in a hybrid vehicle and the like, a battery and an inverter are connected by a wire harness including a plurality of electric wires. Generally, this wire harness is subject to shielding, and, for example, the wire harness may be passed through the inside of a long shielding pipe (pipe made of aluminum) disposed under the floor of the vehicle as shown in JP 2013-67292A.